The Berry Toll
by Nate Grey
Summary: Due to Shinku's interference in the Unwound World, she must surrender a Rosa Mystica to Laplace's Demon. Instead of sacrificing Hinaichigo's, she gives up her own. Her choice impacts all of her sisters in unexpected ways. Alternate manga ending, maybe!
1. The Seventh Maiden's Heart

Notes: I hadn't been paying much attention to the series lately, so within three days, I got caught up with the manga, then watched the third season dub. I started this story afterward, and oddly enough, just a few hours before I learned that the manga would end in three more chapters. And I had just written the first scene when I saw what could be spoilers for the manga's end. But I decided to keep going with the story for three reasons. First, if the spoilers are real, there are some things I don't agree with already. Second, I'm curious to see how close to the actual end this story will be. Not very, I suspect. Third, I thought I could get this done fairly quickly.

**WARNING**: If it's not obvious already, this may contain spoilers for the manga's end. I can't be sure, as I haven't actually _seen_ the end yet, but again, I have seen what could be spoilers for the end. And in case they're accurate, I don't want to ruin it for anyone who'd rather it not be spoiled. If that's you, you may flee now.

* * *

**The Berry Toll**

**A Rozen Maiden Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 1: The Seventh Maiden's Heart**

* * *

The Alice Game was sure to end in a loss for everyone involved, Sakurada Jun finally realized. Perhaps he hadn't really been paying attention, when his younger self first said it. But now, it was all too obvious. Kirakishou was gradually destroying her sisters, and even if she was declared the victor, then what? Kaito was, from all appearances, even more insane than her. As if she wasn't enough of a patchwork project already, a doll's mind in a human body. Kaito would probably "perfect" her by tearing off her arms and sewing them onto her legs. He was just twisted enough to think that was an improvement.

In that moment, Jun was faced with a growing realization. Kirakishou wasn't the villain of the story, and she never truly had been. Certainly she was more ruthless than any of her sisters, but the concept of the Alice Game had always involved cruelty, even if Kirakishou never had any interest in it. Suigintou had been just as cruel at times. But her general meanness and eternal rivalry with Shinku aside, no one else seemed to think Suigintou needed to be defeated anymore. Shinku had even been convinced to work alongside her multiple times, if only to ensure their survival long enough to see Kirakishou's plans fail.

But there was no rule in the Alice Game that said any sister had to be merciful. So as horrible as Kirakishou had been and still was, it technically would have been allowed. Unlimited as her power seemed to be at times, she was still a Rozen Maiden, and still bound by the rules that bound them all. It was why Jun becoming Souseiseki's Master had ejected Kirakishou from Souseiseki's body.

Kaito was another story, entirely. Jun did not believe for one second that he was Rozen, and that was before his younger self had said as much. From what he could tell, the Rozen Maidens had been antiques long before his younger self encountered Shinku, so Rozen had to be pretty much ancient, and not some snobby kid in a school uniform. Likewise, none of the Rozen Maidens save Kirakishou had acknowledged him as their maker. And since she was totally nuts, that wasn't exactly a solid reference. And for some reason, Kaito was obsessed with "remaking" the Rozen Maidens by grossly disfiguring them, something Rozen never could have wanted, to have given them such beauty in the first place.

But Kirakishou, desperate and insane as she was, could not recognize that Kaito was the greater monster of the two of them. And while it was debatable what sort of fate she deserved, Jun did not think anything living deserved to suffer Kaito's constant attention. Nor could he deny that the connection that Kirakishou had forced upon him was still a very real thing, no matter how he felt about it. And he did feel something, that was the truly frightening part. He was not Kirakishou's Master... but he easily could be, still. She had once recognized him as such, and the numerous little dolls with tiny portions of her soul followed his orders without question. She was loyal to Kaito now, accepting him as Rozen, but Jun believed, or at least hoped, that this was based primarily on his own rejection of her. That maybe, if he changed his mind, Kirakishou would prove loyal to only him once more, and he could still preserve and repair all of the Rozen Maidens, before they suffered injuries too great to return from.

All he had to do was sacrifice himself to Kirakishou's will, and hope that her new body had made her more humane. He wasn't about to hold his breath, though, because if Kakizaki Megu had wanted this for herself, then she was just as crazy as Kirakishou and Kaito.

* * *

"Do you still love me, Kirakishou?"

The battle came to an abrupt halt as Unwound Jun walked across the giant chessboard, his gaze fixed solely on his target. He ignored Shinku and Suigintou, who were still recovering from the last attack. He moved past the brainwashed Suiseiseki, who was now unresponsive and fortunately no longer trying to harm the younger Jun. He put the loud, worried protests of Mitsu out of his mind. And he did his best to ignore Kaito and that stupid, superior smirk on his face. Only the target mattered now.

The body of Megu twitched yet again, possibly a sign that the fusion was not as complete or stable as Kaito claimed. And though her eyes remained shut, her head turned unmistakably towards Jun's voice. Her lips trembled, then parted to speak. "M-Master?" she whispered.

"You offered to help me, to change my world in any way that I wanted. Only someone who loved me would do that."

"But you said... that you didn't need me," Kirakishou murmured, the hurt plain in her voice.

"I know. I didn't understand then. I had only just found out what a Rozen Maiden was. I was frightened, and foolish, and inconsiderate. I didn't know what you were feeling. I'm sorry, Kirakishou. I'm sorry that I caused you pain and pushed you away, when you were only trying to prove your love for me. You didn't deserve that. Was it too much? Is there no way you can forgive me? Is there nothing I can offer you now?"

Ever so slowly, Megu's body opened her left eye, and it fixed solely upon his extended hand. "Master... offers his hand to me?" she noted with growing excitement. "Master wishes to make a contract with me?"

Jun nodded. "If you still want me, Kirakishou, I will be your Master. And I won't make the same mistakes again. I won't reject your love this time."

Kaito laughed. "Yes, you can be her Master, alright. And you can go to sleep forever, just like her last Master. Go on, Kirakishou, give him your ring, if you like. Then lock him away, just as you did with all your other playmates."

"That would be such a waste, though," Jun quickly added. "Kirakishou, you have a human body now. Do you know what that means? We can be together all the time. You can live with me, go where I go, do what I do. No one would try to separate us. But what's the point if you just lock me away? If that's all you want for me, what was the point of getting this new body?"

"To become Father's perfect girl," Kirakishou answered at once. "To become Alice."

"What made you think you weren't perfect before, Kirakishou? Who told you that you needed to change?"

"But... I had no organic body."

"And in that state, you were more powerful than all of your sisters combined. Maybe you were made this way for a reason. You were made by Rozen, you have a Rosa Mystica. That was all you needed to be a Rozen Maiden. Why would you ever need a material body? Why would you want to weaken yourself in that way? You were invincible."

"It's no use trying to confuse my Alice," Kaito said sharply, clearly starting to lose his temper. "Whatever she was then, she is perfect now, and there is no point in focusing on the past."

Jun shook his head, because he could see that Kirakishou was confused, and that was just how he wanted her. "Every Rozen Maiden needs a Master. You chose me for a reason, Kirakishou. Was it just because your sisters were fighting over me?"

She shook her head. "No, Master. I wanted to help you. You were sad and lonely, just like me. I wanted to save you from your solitude."

"Do you still feel that way? Come back to me, Kirakishou. Let me show you that I've changed. That I'm ready to accept you as you are."

"But I... I have Father now," Kirakishou murmured, glancing at Kaito. "And a Master of my own."

"If you mean that medium that you're only using for power," Suigintou chimed in, "how is she any different from any other power source in your seedbed? That's not all that a Master is, little sister. Who repairs you when you're broken? Who searches for you when you're lost? Who actually chooses to be with you?"

"Father does all of those things," Kirakishou replied at once.

"Then why doesn't he want to be your Master?" Jun asked. "Why wouldn't he want to be the Master of a perfect girl?"

"But... Father is better than a Master," Kirakishou insisted, but it was clear to everyone that this was a concept she had never given much thought to.

Suigintou laughed, cruelly and loudly. "Is _that_ what he told you, little sister? Then allow me, the oldest and wisest sister, to educate about exactly what Father is! Father is days upon weeks upon years of never seeing him, wondering if he'll ever return for you! Father is inventing other dolls because you weren't good enough to become his perfect little princess! Father is forcing you to fight for his love, even though you rightly deserve to have it given to you! Father is never, ever coming back no matter how much his daughters long for him! I didn't take a Master because I needed the power, or even because all the others had! I took one because Father doesn't exist anymore! If he did, do you think he'd let this little pretender or anyone else replace him? He may be your Father, but he didn't make me or any of the others, and that makes him nothing to us! So take my advice: find yourself a real Master, because they can't so easily abandon you the way Father did all of us, including you!"

"Suigintou," Kirakishou whispered softly. A single tear dropped from her open left eye. "You aren't... lying to me. I can feel that you're not."

"No, I'm not. And if you're so sure that fake Father loves you so very much, ask him to be your Master, and see what he says!"

"Don't listen to them, my Alice," Kaito said. "Father is better than any Master."

"But a Master is closer to you than Father will ever be," Suigintou countered. "Father always remains just out of reach, but a Master wears your ring and supports you directly. Admit it, little sister, it's a Master you truly desire. That's why you captured all of ours, even the ones that no longer have a ring. You wanted one so badly that any would do. But you can't capture a Father, can you? They're like smoke, vanishing the moment you get close. But you can always reach out and touch a Master. And that's why your precious Father will never agree to wear your ring. With that, you could command him, touch him whenever you wanted."

Kirakishou hesitantly turned to Katio. "Father... would you wear my ring? Please? You said you loved me, and I don't ever want you to become like smoke..."

Kaito glared at her. "Haven't I just told you, Father is better than any Master! We don't need a stupid ring!"

Jun shook his head. "That doesn't sound at all like a Master, who takes pride in empowering his Rozen Maiden. You were able to harness my energy before, even without a contract. Do it now, and feel my pride in having made your former body with my own hands. Your father may have fused you to Megu, but he didn't give birth to her. He can't understand this pride that you and I share, Kirakishou. A Master's pride in his creation, a Rozen Maiden's pride in protecting her Master. You said that you'd forgive me for choosing Shinku, so long as I changed my mind and chose you. I'm choosing you now. Tell me that you still want me to be your Master!"

"I... but I wanted a Master of my very own. And you made a contract with Souseiseki instead, and cast me out of her body. You still hold that contract with her, so why...?"

"Because the past does matter, Kirakishou, no matter what your new Father says. Because in the past, Souseiseki's body was our bond, the very symbol of our shared pride. How could I throw her away? She is as much a part of our bond as your ring will be. Come back to us, and we can be a real family."

"Don't listen to him!" Kaito snapped. "You have Megu's body, don't you? That makes you your own Master!"

Kirakishou stared at him, having never considered this. "I am... my own Master?"

Kaito smiled at her. "Yes, of course. You're perfect in every way. You don't need another Master."

"But if... I am my own Master, then... I can have as many contracts as I can support. Just like Master."

"What?! No, you fool! You can't do that! You would squander all of that power on something so meaningless?! You've evolved beyond the need for contracts!"

"You see, little sister!" Suigintou laughed. "Anything to keep you at a distance! Perfect now, and still not good enough for the little fake! You would have been better off using Hinaichigo's body to compete in the Alice Game with the rest of us."

"If there's one thing I've learned," Jun said, "it's that everyone lives in a world of invisible choices. If you think you have none, you just aren't looking hard enough. What do you want most, Kirakishou?"

"I want... to be with you, Master. To be loved. To be surrounded by my dear sisters."

"What?! No!" Kaito roared. "You want to be perfect! My perfect Alice!"

Kirakishou turned to him and smiled. "You already made me perfect, Father, and I thank you for that. But I want more than you can give. Or perhaps, more than you are willing to give. I would have gladly accepted you as my Master, but now... I feel I was destined to have only one Master, maybe."

"Stop talking like those accursed, corrupted dolls! I gave you this body! I made sisters just for you!"

"And I love all of my precious little sisters, Father. You made them so well. But I can't forget about my dear older sisters. I'm certain Suigintou wouldn't let me."

Kaito sneered at her. "I am your Father, and those children I made are mine! They belong to me, just as you do, and you will do what I say!"

Kirakishou blinked slowly. "You were an acceptable substitute, for a while, you know. I think, with enough time, I could have grown to truly love you. But eventually, I would have asked for a contract, and if you had refused, you would have joined the others in my seedbed. It looks like that time has arrived already, false Father."

Kaito stared at her as if he'd never seen her before. "You... always intended to betray me?"

Kirakishou smiled and reached out to stroke his cheek. "My true Father would have known my true nature. And he never would have allowed himself to become my food. Farewell, false Father."

Before Kaito could respond, white vines slithered out of his sleeves, seized his neck, and tightened until he knew nothing but darkness.

* * *

No one dared to move as they watched Kirakishou seal Kaito into one of her giant crystals. Even Jun felt it was too early to celebrate. They had only managed to turn Kirakishou against Kaito, but that didn't mean she would forgive and forget. Jun was still a little surprised that Suigintou had both caught onto his plan then helped it along without being asked. It was probably self-serving, however, because her determination to get her medium back was plain to anyone. And with Kaito out of the way, there was a least a slightly better chance of that. But Jun wasn't so sure that Suigintou's wish could be granted. Even if there was a way to separate Kirakishou from Megu's body, he doubted either one really wanted that.

"Wait!" Mitsu suddenly cried in alarm. "Don't go! It's dangerous!"

Jun looked down to see that his little nameless doll, the Kirakishou replica that had proved so helpful to them, was moving toward the original, either unaware of the danger of doing so, or knowing there was none. All Jun knew was that he didn't want to see her destroyed, even if it meant that she had been working for Kirakishou all along.

Kirakishou knelt and picked up the little doll. "You watched over Master, and brought him back to me," she murmured, stroking the doll's hair. "Even though I threatened your very existence, you helped me. Thank you, little one."

The little doll briefly touched Kirakishou's cheek, then pointed toward Mitsu, who was still holding Kanaria's unmoving body.

"I see. She has run of energy, and you want me to help her. That's easily done."

A single white vine emerged from the floor, curled around Kanaria's ankle, and began to glow brightly as Kirakishou poured her own energy into Kanaria.

A moment later, Kanaria's body twitched, and she blinked twice. "Micchan, I'm hungry," she murmured.

"Kana-chan!" Mitsu cried, hugging her doll tightly. "You're okay!"

Kanaria frowned and touched her own chest. "Yes, but... this power inside me. It feels different, maybe. Where did it-?" She stopped, noticing the white vine that was uncurling from her leg. "Kirakishou... you saved me?" she asked. "Why?"

Kirakishou smiled, gently stroking the cheek of the doll now perched on her shoulder. "This little one asked me to, and she has been ever so helpful to me." Kirakishou turned to Jun. "Master, I really think you should give her a name of her very own. She's earned it."

"Hold it!" Suigintou shouted. "I've waited long enough! Kirakishou, hand over Megu's body right now!"

Kirakishou stared at her. "It's okay if you hate me for it, Suigintou. But Megu is no longer here. She made a contract with me. She agreed to give me her body, if I agreed to devour her mind afterward. It was the only death I could give her that benefited us both."

"You're lying!" Suigintou screamed. "She's in there! I know she is!"

"I no longer have a reason to lie to you. I have become Alice. The Alice Game is over. The only thing that remains is to restore our sisters to their rightful state, as Father would want."

Suigintou glared at her. "Oh, really? Then I suppose you're just going to put Hinaichigo back together, and then ask me to return Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica? Get real, little sister! You were never a part of our Alice Game, so your so-called victory means nothing to us!"

"Must I take all of your Rosae Mysticae right now for you to consider the Alice Game ended?" Kirakishou asked. "I could do it, Suigintou, if you insist."

"There is a very simple way to resolve this," Shinku said. "Kirakishou, if you are telling the truth, and Megu no longer exists, then neither does the contract she made with Suigintou. If that is true, then Suigintou should have her ring back."

Kirakishou nodded. "Suigintou, you and Megu swore that only death would separate you. Your oath is fulfilled now." She stretched out her hand, revealing Suigintou's ring in her palm.

"Put it on!" Suigintou demanded. "Whether Megu's alive or dead, it's your fault she's not here right now! I'll have you take responsibility, and supply me with the energy she would have! You're such a leech, you should have plenty to spare!"

"If that is what you wish," Kirakishou agreed. "But I will only accept that contract after Master accepts mine."

"Jun, wait," Shinku protested. "You don't have to-"

"Yes, I do," Jun disagreed. "I'm the only one who can be her Master. She knew it then, and I know it now. I brought her to my world, and she's my responsibility. Besides, I made a promise to Suigintou, and this way I can still keep it."

Suigintou stared at him in shock. "You fool, why would you bring that up now? I had forgotten! Anyway, it doesn't matter anymore!"

Jun smiled at her. "That doesn't make it any less a part of my destiny, though. Right?"

Suigintou's cheeks flushed. "I... stop using my words against me, human!"

"Nothing you say changes the fact that Kirakishou is mine. That means everything she's done is my fault. That means I owe you a Master, Suigintou. If you want to make a contract with me, I'll do it, but I think Kirakishou can provide you with far more energy than I ever could."

"Don't be stupid! You aren't worthy to be my Master, and she's the one who wronged me before we ever came to your world, so she's the only who will be paying me back! So hurry up and put on her ring, so she can put on mine!"

Jun nodded. "You're right. She's waited long enough."

Kirakishou smiled and drifted closer to Jun. "You remember where I keep my ring, don't you, Master?"

Jun laughed nervously. "It's pretty hard to forget something like that, you know."

Kirakishou cupped his face in her hands and drew his head to hers. "Give me your lips, Master," she whispered.

Blushing, Jun closed his eyes and was immediately drawn into the kiss. Perhaps part of his mind had expected the kiss to be horrible, because he could not imagine that Kirakishou or Megu had much experience in that area. But it was instantly clear that at least one of them was a spectacular kisser, and was very eager to make him aware of that fact. It was easily the best kiss that Jun had ever experienced, not that there had been many to compare it to. But something was wrong, and it wasn't until Kirakishou broke the kiss that Jun realized what it was.

"Um... Kirakishou? Not that I'm complaining, but wasn't there supposed to be a ring in there somewhere?"

She laughed softly, her eyes sparkling with mischief. "Yes, Master. I must have forgotten."

It was terribly obvious to everyone that she had not forgotten at all, but Jun wasn't sure how to address the matter without offending her. Fortunately, he got some help.

"If you're _quite_ done assaulting my medium's body, get on with the contract!" Suigintou demanded.

Sighing, Kirakishou began to lean in again, but Jun stopped her with a finger on her chin.

"No offense, but maybe you'd better let me see the ring this time?" he suggested.

She pouted, but eventually stuck out her tongue, revealing the glistening ring resting on it. Jun tried not to think too much as he leaned in and carefully kissed the ring. To his great surprise and slight disappointment, Kirakishou did not try to pull him in for another kiss. Nor did she make any move to transfer the ring to his hand. Instead, she appeared to swallow the ring. Yet, an instant later, Jun found a ring, still slightly wet, sparkling on his finger.

"Now I will accept your contract, sister," Kirakishou said, extending her hand to Suigintou. "You should put your ring on me, just to make it official."

Grumbling the whole time, Suigintou practically jammed her ring onto Kirakishou's finger. She stopped complaining once the action rewarded her with a flood of energy, far more than she had expected, or could possibly need outside of combat.

"That's all well and good," Shinku said, "but how do you intend to restore our sisters, Kirakishou? You took Hinaichigo's body yourself, Suiseiseki has been altered by your false Father, and though I hate to admit it, Souseiseki promised her Rosa Mystica to Suigintou."

Kirakishou shook her head. "But I've told you, the Alice Game is over. There is no reason for us to fight anymore, and thus no reason to view each other as anything other than sisters."

"Wrong!" Suigintou shouted. "You can call yourself Alice all you like, but your victory is invalid! You only defeated Hinaichigo, and you only have one Rosa Mystica! There's no way you could be our Father's Alice, so the Alice Game is still on!"

"It seems we disagree. Perhaps we should leave it to our sisters to vote? The Alice Game depends on their participation, and if enough of them are unwilling, there can be no Alice Game."

"That's wrong, too! So long as even one of us is able and willing to defeat the others, the Alice Game goes on!"

Kirakishou sighed. "Suigintou, your pride and obsession blinds you. You may not care enough about your sisters to see them restored, but I am your medium now. While it is not against the rules for you to attack me, what do you think would happen to this body if you took my Rosa Mystica from it? It is my heart, now more than ever, which organic bodies cannot survive without. So if the Alice Game continues, I am either Alice, or I am dead. Of course, if you agree that the Alice Game is over and return Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica to her, this is not an issue. Remember, I wear your ring now. It's not as if I could escape you."

Shinku looked at Suigintou, who was still furious. "Suigintou, I know you have no sympathy for Hinaichigo and Souseiseki, who were defeated in the course of the Alice Game. But even you can't pretend that was the case for Suiseiseki. Look at what she's become. It would be far kinder to destroy her body, than to allow her to remain as she is. Father would never want that for any of us, and you know it. If you won't end the Alice Game and restore our sisters, then at least destroy Suiseiseki's body, and if it will accept you, take her Rosa Mystica."

Suigintou suddenly gasped sharply and clutched at her chest. "What's happening? What did you...?" She froze, her eyes narrowing. "Souseiseki, you're rejecting me again? You won't allow your twin to stay this way? Fine, I'll end her!"

The words were barely out of her mouth when Suiseiseki's body jerked, then collapsed face-down on the floor. A moment later, Sui Dream flew overhead, carrying a Rosa Mystica. It hovered uncertainly in the air for a few seconds, as if torn between joining Souseiseki within Suigintou, or Hinaichigo within Shinku. Finally, however, it choose neither of them, but instead landed in Kirakishou's hands.

"You?!" Suigintou cried. "But why?!"

"Suiseiseki desires an immediate end to the Alice Game as well," Kirakishou answered. "An end to pain. And now, we can do that, can't we, Suigintou? I know that you have half of the key, just as I do."

Shinku blinked and glanced between them. "Half of what key? What is she talking about, Suigintou?"

Suigintou glared. "Nothing. She's talking crazy. Ignore her, Shinku."

Kirakishou shook her head. "As Father's first and last dolls, Suigintou and I were each entrusted with half of a secret. Only I know that exact location of Father's workshop, and only she knows how to open the door. We can only gain access together, and once inside, any Rozen Maiden will be restored to her original state."

Shinku's eyes widened. "Then Father?!"

"He isn't there," Suigintou said at once. "It could never be that easy, Shinku. He only left us an empty workshop, if one of us was in dire need of repair. But there is a cost. As Kirakishou said, any Rozen Maiden who enters Father's workshop would be restored. So if either of us chose to step inside, we would lose the extra Rosa Mystica we'd gained. And if we were to take Suiseiseki there, Kirakishou would lose-"

"I don't mind that," Kirakishou interrupted. "I would rather see Suiseiseki restored. Perhaps that, too, is why her Rosa Mystica chose me."

"You have never mentioned any of this before, Suigintou," Shinku said accusingly.

Suigintou smirked. "It was never an option before. The process requires both of us to hold two Rosae Mysticae. And besides, it would mean undoing all the work to gain an extra Rosa Mystica. Why would I ever tell you about it, Shinku?"

"But what about Hinaichigo?"

Kirakishou smiled. "Her Rosa Mystica merely needs to be returned to her body, which I surrender happily. She should require nothing else. Suiseiseki is the only sister who requires considerable repair."

"But if only it were that simple, dear lady," said a familiar voice. "I'm afraid there is a penalty that must be paid before any further action is taken."

"Laplace's Demon," Shinku said with a frown as the rabbit appeared before them. "Why have you come?"

"To collect a toll, as it where. Interfering in a world where Rozen Maidens have not been invited is against the rules. As referee, I must enforce the rules. To that end, Shinku, you've earned a red card by thrusting open the door for your sisters. That will be one Rosa Mystica from you, if you please." Noticing her stunned expression, he chose to elaborate. "I suppose I could have come to collect sooner. But I was curious as to how things would play out, and you dolls do amuse me so. But, as the time for fun and Alice Games has passed, I must be about my business, and I must settle all accounts."

"Oh, how delicious!" Suigintou laughed. "Looks like Hinaichigo isn't going to be restored anytime soon, Shinku!"

Shinku shook her head. "As usual, Suigintou, you are both quite loud and quite mistaken. I will surrender a Rosa Mystica, but it will not be Hinaichigo's." She turned to Kanaria. "You once accused me of stealing Hinaichigo's Rosa Mystica, and in that moment, I saw that your love for her was nearly equal to mine."

Kanaria stared at her in shock. "Shinku, you... you're serious? You're going to give up your own, maybe! But your body will only last for so long with her Rosa Mystica! You're only so compatible with each other! You already know that, maybe!"

"You misunderstand me, Kanaria. I am trusting you to return Hinaichigo's Rosa Mystica directly to her body. I will not be using it." Shinku drew Hinaichigo's Rosa Mystica out of her chest and carefully handed it to Kanaria.

"Shinku, you coward!" Suigintou howled. "You are mine to defeat! Your Rosa Mystica belongs to me and no one else! It always has!"

"I am not denying that, Suigintou. But I suppose if you want it badly enough, you could surrender Souseiseki's Rosa Mystica as my toll. Unless you would rather try to take my Rosa Mystica from the rabbit yourself. But I can only imagine what sort of toll he would impose on you as a result."

Suigintou hesitated and glanced at Laplace's Demon, who gave her a smile that made her shiver.

"You only need ask yourself one question, Suigintou," Shinku continued. "Who do you want more, me or Souseiseki? I think we both know the answer. And if it would change anything, I will surrender to you, but only if you formally acknowledge that the Alice Game is at an end. That there could even be an Alice with no clear winner invalidates the competition itself, in my eyes. And even Laplace's Demon agrees that we have come to the end. I owe it to Hinaichigo to bring her back, but only if she will not be made to suffer through the Alice Game anymore. Haven't we all suffered enough, my sister? Haven't you?"

With all eyes on her, Suigintou stepped forward and made her choice.

* * *

Tomoe knew something had changed even before the younger Jun returned. It should have been odd to her, waiting for him in a house that was technically him, and yet it wasn't. Things that would have once been odd to her simply weren't now, and hadn't been since Hinaichigo had come into her life.

It was something in Jun's eyes, she decided. Something so similar to the look in her own eyes, after Hinaichigo had been cruelly ripped from their lives. Whatever it was, it made Tomoe break her self-imposed vow to never let go of Hinaichigo's body, walk over to Jun, and put her arms around him. Oddly enough, he let her, and even more startling, he desperately clutched at her in return. It was only then that she realized Shinku wasn't with him. She wanted to ask, but found she didn't need to.

Mitsu walked in then, carrying Shinku. That was odd enough, and Kanaria was next, looking very solemn.

"Shinku is gone, then?" Tomoe asked softly.

Mitsu nodded. "She gave up her Rosa Mystica, but she wouldn't let go of Hinaichigo's. She wouldn't give that up for anything in the world."

"I have it here, maybe," Kanaria said, revealing the Rosa Mystica in her hands. "Take it, Tomoe."

Tomoe stared at the glittering stone for a long moment, then at the two lights flying around Kanaria's head. "I won't pretend to know what Berrybell is saying, but if Shinku gave it to you, then I'm sure she wants you to be the one to put it back, Kanaria."

Kanaria looked as if she wanted to argue, but Mitsu nudged her forward. Hesitantly, Kanaria approached the headless body and gently sat it up. "I wish you had called for me," she said softly. "I know why you didn't, but I really wish you had. Maybe I couldn't have protected you as well as Shinku did, but I would have liked the chance to try. So next time you're in trouble, think of me, maybe." With that, she allowed the Rosa Mystica to slip through her fingers and into the doll's body.

Nothing happened.

This was not entirely unexpected, as Tomoe had assumed she would have to wind Hinaichigo up again first. Although the last time she had done so, Hinaichigo's head had still been present and intact. Unfortunately, there had been no sign of the missing head in Kirakishou's storeroom, and Tomoe hadn't wanted to wander too far in search of it, in case she either couldn't find her way back, or the others couldn't find her again if they should find the head.

Jun suddenly knelt down and pressed a trembling finger to the back of Hinaichigo's neck. When this did not produce the desired reaction, he grabbed Tomoe's hand and pressed it over his finger.

Before Tomoe could ask, the spot on her finger where she had previously worn Hinaichigo's ring grew very warm. She knew what would happen, what had to happen, even before it did.

A new head simply sprouted out of Hinaichigo's neck as if she were a plant growing at super speed. Two bright green eyes rose up to fill the empty sockets, fresh hair grew out of her head and instantly curled, and clothing seemed to materialize from nowhere until Hinaichigo was just as she had been the first time Tomoe ever saw her.

"Junjun," Mitsu whispered, her eyes wide. "How did you-?"

"I think... I remembered how," he said. "At least, some me did, and then told me how. I can't explain it any better than that right now."

Tomoe knew that all she had to do was wind Hinaichigo up. But, there was something that she wanted to do before that. She would never have another chance, and in any case, she owed Jun, even if he would never say so. So to the shock of everyone else, she seized Jun's face and kissed him, thoroughly. When she let go, his cheeks were red and his glasses were slightly askew, but he didn't appear to have any complaints. It had been a good first kiss, but an even better last one, Tomoe decided. There would be no more, possibly for either of them, and she was fine with that.

With that taken care of, she produced Hinaichigo's key.

* * *

Continued in **Chapter 2: Other Worlds Than These**

Upon learning of Shinku's fate, Suiseiseki makes a well-intentioned, but rather large mistake. Drifting through darkness, Shinku finds that her Rosa Mystica resonates with another. But the doll who carries it is no Rozen Maiden.

* * *

**Endnotes**:

While I always encourage reviews, I must remind you yet again that I have not seen the manga's end, only possible spoilers. Also, most of the story is already written, so I'm not really looking for suggestions on how it should turn out. That said, I am very open to discussion. And yes, I know some of what's in this first chapter will not agree with the manga. Some of that is done on purpose. Some of it is the result of writing a fanfic based on the manga's end without actually seeing the end first. I'm happy to risk being wrong, or just different, in this case.


	2. Other Worlds Than These

Notes: I've now seen the first of what I assume are the final three chapters. Not what I was expecting, and no considerable bombs dropped yet, in my opinion. I'll say no more.

* * *

**The Berry Toll**

**A Rozen Maiden Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 2: Other Worlds Than These**

* * *

Suiseiseki woke up from a nightmare, only to feel her twin yanking roughly on her cheek.

"You've slept long enough," Souseiseki said, giving her one more yank before letting go.

Pouting, Suiseiseki rubbed her aching cheek. "What did I do to deserve that?" she complained.

"Nothing," Souseiseki admitted, somewhat reluctantly. "But there really is no more time." She paused, then gently pulled Suiseiseki's hand away and lightly kissed her red cheek. "I'm sorry."

Suiseiseki stared, both her cheeks turning dark red. "W-What was that for, you?!" she demanded. "You're acting really weird, Souseiseki!"

"Perhaps. Today has been a really weird sort of day. We can discuss it later. Maybe. But there are things you should know, quickly. First, do you know where we are?"

Suiseiseki paused to glance around, her eyes widening. "I... this place. I know it! I think?"

Nodding, Souseiseki helped her twin stand up. "It's Father's workshop. You were... damaged. Suigintou and Kirakishou brought you here for repairs."

"What?! But they're probably the reason I was damaged in the first place, right?"

"Things have changed, sister. What's important is that they did bring you here. I am proof of that."

Suiseiseki frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You weren't aware of this, but while we were separated, I kept my promise and gave my Rosa Mystica to Suigintou."

Suiseiseki gasped and began to protest, but Souseiseki quickly cut her off by grabbing her cheek again.

"Sister, there really is no time for theatrics. Please, let me finish."

Frowning, Suiseiseki remained silent and nodded.

"Our Master Jun... the older one, I mean... somehow convinced Kirakishou to make a contract with him. Laplace's Demon appeared and said the Alice Game was over, but that Shinku had to pay a toll for opening the door to the Unwound World. That toll was one Rosa Mystica, and Shinku was willing to give up her own, so that Hinaichigo's would be kept safe. Suigintou desired Shinku's Rosa Mystica, so she paid the toll with my own, and took Shinku's instead."

At this, Suiseiseki could no longer keep silent. "THAT FILTHY, GREEDY, NO-GOOD, LYING, TERMITE-INFESTED WRETCH!"

Souseiseki blinked. "Yes, quite. Which leaves us with our current dilemma. When we leave Father's workshop, Laplace's Demon will present us with two doors. One leads back to our world. The other leads to the Unwound World. I understand that our older Master, Kirakishou, and Suigintou are all planning to go there."

"Why are they going there with Unwound Jun?" Suiseiseki demanded angrily.

"Kirakishou is... somewhat reformed now, and Suigintou is stalking her, for reasons that are unimportant right now. Each of us needs to make a choice, sister."

Suiseiseki frowned. "You... you're going there, aren't you? With them?"

Souseiseki didn't even flinch. "Yes. I have given this a great deal of thought. If not for you and Master, Kirakishou might still be using my body. And though he formed a contract with me, I have really not had much of an opportunity to serve him. This needs to be corrected. More than that, I wish to experience the Unwound World while I am not fighting for my life. This may prove difficult with Suigintou in the vicinity, but I suspect she will be otherwise occupied. And you know, you don't have to come with me, sister. I would understand. If you would rather go back to your Jun, you can."

Suiseiseki said nothing.

"Sister? Are you-"

"I'm thinking," Suiseiseki interrupted. "I mean, I haven't decided yet." With that, she brushed past Souseiseki and headed for the exit.

"Then perhaps you should wait before-"

"No," Suiseiseki disagreed. "It's been too long already." As she neared the door, Sui Dream floated into her path. After only an instant of silent communication, Sui Dream moved aside, and Suiseiseki marched through the door. Souseiseki got the vague impression of general panic from Sui Dream, and quickly followed her twin into the next room, where the older Jun, Kirakishou, her tiny replica, and Suigintou had gathered in front of Laplace's Demon and the two doors.

Souseiseki arrived an instant too late: she was in time to see Lempicka dropped her gardening shears into Suiseiseki's outstretched hand, and then to see Suiseiseki plunge the shears into Suigintou's back. Suigintou let out a startled scream, and then Suiseiseki ripped the shears out, along with her intended prize: Shinku's Rosa Mystica. Suiseiseki clapped her hands around it, turned, and ran past Souseiseki, back into the workshop.

If Souseiseki had been thinking clearly, she would have done everything in her power to stop her twin. Suiseiseki's intentions were good, but she lacked critical information. Their Father's workshop could repair virtually any damage done to a Rosen Maiden, was practically dutybound to do so. But there was a problem this time. Suiseiseki had been restored because both her damaged body and her Rosa Mystica had been present. Shinku had suffered no damage, so there was nothing to repair. More importantly, her body was back with younger Jun and the others. The workshop could not repair an undamaged Rosa Mystica, nor could it summon Shinku's body to it.

Still, the workshop recognized that a Rosa Mystica was not supposed to be outside of a Rozen Maiden. There were only two ways to correct the situation: insert the Rosa Mystica into the nearest Rozen Maiden, or send it elsewhere. Likewise, the workshop recognized that Suiseiseki was also undamaged, having just recently repaired her. Again, it had two options: send her where she belonged, or where she wanted to go. This was an easier task, since where Suiseiseki wanted to go, and where she belonged, just happened to be the same place.

The end result was that when Suiseiseki ran into the workshop with Shinku's Rosa Mystica, there was a bright flash of light.

Shinku's Rosa Mystica promptly vanished.

Suiseiseki was still trying to process this when she vanished, too.

They were not sent to the same destination. That was not really surprising: Suiseiseki had wanted to send the Rosa Mystica back to Shinku's body, but she had not wanted to face younger Jun in the process, in case she failed. She got her wish. Sort of.

Shinku's Rosa Mystica was sent back to her body. At least, it would get there, eventually. But it was taking the scenic route. Also, it hadn't left a note saying where it was going, or how late it would be out.

Neither had Suiseiseki, for that matter.

People were understandably worried about them.

* * *

No Rozen Maiden could actually die. The Rosa Mystica, which was simultaneously their heart and soul, could not be destroyed by any known means, only moved and harnessed. Being removed from the body resulted in a curious phenomenon, however. The body essentially feel asleep, until it was provided with a compatible Rosa Mystica and wound up again. But any Rosa Mystica was essentially a mass of power and memories, and they did not simply stop working when removed from a host. Far from it, in fact.

Shinku's case was a perfect example. As with every Rozen Maiden, she had once thought of herself as consisting of two parts: her body, and her Rosa Mystica. She had primarily thought of her body as being 'her', with lesser emphasis assigned to her core, if only because she naturally considered that to be a part of her body. This was fairly accurate, at the time, but now her situation had changed drastically. She understood that her body was gone, though hopefully still in Jun's hands. She could feel no connection to it, could perceive nothing that was happening to or around it. Yet she could still think, if nothing else. Her Rosa Mystica had, more or less, become her current body. But Shinku had never perceived herself as being a tiny, sparkling stone, and her Rosa Mystica responded to that perception by creating an illusionary body around itself. Shinku understood that it was false, had no substance, and most likely could not be detected by anyone else. Yet it offered her some comfort, because it looked exactly like her old body, and she was glad for it. Without that, she would have gone mad.

There was darkness in every direction that she looked. If not for the glow of her false body, there would have been nothing to see at all. Truthfully, Shinku wondered if even giving herself false eyes was worth it, if this was the reward. But then, it wasn't supposed to be a reward. She had lost the Alice Game, at the very least. That she existed in this state was an unexpected, but perhaps suitable punishment for failing to protect her cherished sisters. She would have preferred being absorbed into one of them, rather than drifting in darkness. Even Suigintou's chest was looking like a vacation spot now. At least there, Shinku would still have a purpose, a reason to exist.

There was also no dependable way to determine how much time had passed. The internal clock that Shinku had always relied on seemed to have stopped working, for some reason. And counting the seconds seemed like a sure way to hasten her descent into madness, so Shinku did her best to keep her mind occupied with virtually anything else. For that reason, she had no idea how long she had been the darkness when it happened.

Her Rosa Mystica, until then focused on nothing but existing, suddenly pulsed, sending out a small wave of energy, like ripples on a pond. This made no sense to Shinku. At least, not until there was an answering pulse.

There was another Rosa Mystica out there. Shinku's hopes soared, and then crashed. Another Rozen Maiden lost in the void. True, she didn't want to be alone, but not at such a cost to one of her sisters. But if they were to be lost, they could at least be lost together. And it did not seem as if they had a choice: Shinku knew of no way to propel herself in her current state, yet the resonance between their Rosae Mysticae was pulling them closer to each other. Soon enough, they would be together.

But as the distance decreased, Shinku noticed something odd. The Rosa Mystica she was approaching was familiar, but a little too familiar. It seemed, for no reason that she could explain, as if she were approaching her own Rosa Mystica, similar to but separate from the one that contained her essence now. It was impossible, she could not be in two places at once. At least, her Rosa Mystica could not be, and she had only the one unique to her. She could not be mistaken on that point: after what she had been through, she would know the bubbly, sweet flavor of Hinaichigo's Rosa Mystica anywhere. Likewise, all the Rosae Mysticae of her sisters each had a unique aura to them, and save for the somewhat more complicated case of Souseiseki and Suiseiseki, no Rozen Maiden would ever mistake one Rosa Mystica for another, once they became aware of the signature aura.

There was an answer, of course, one that made perfect sense. But Shinku could not imagine it at that time, though perhaps she should have. And the answer was no closer in coming when she was finally able to see the source of the strange aura. She could see it because, like her very own Rosa Mystica, it was illuminated by a soft glow. But this glow was considerably brighter, to reflect the four Rosae Mysticae that Shinku could now detect in the vicinity.

Suiseiseki.

Souseiseki.

Hinaichigo.

And the one that was somehow a replica of her own. It had been masking the others, or perhaps Shinku had been so focused on it that she failed to sense the other three.

But the doll who held these four Rosae Mysticae in one body was no Rozen Maiden that Shinku had ever seen. There was a striking resemblance to one, but Shinku had spent enough time staring into Kirakishou's face that the differences were all too obvious to her. This doll might have been based on Kirakishou, or perhaps Kirakishou had been inspired from this doll's design.

In any case, the doll did not seem aggressive, and if she had any intent to attack, she hid it well. Shinku saw only curiosity in the lone, unblinking eye. Yet she could not ignore that this doll held four Rosae Mysticae, her own among them. The likelihood of them simply having been given was extremely low.

The best strategy seemed to be openness. "I am Shinku, fifth among the Rozen Maidens." She paused, weighing the next part in her mind, and finally decided that it was still true enough for her. "My Master is Sakurada Jun."

The doll did not react, at first. But after a moment, she stood tall and opened her mouth. "I am Barasuishou. All who are lost, shall be found." She paused, and then nodded. "Shinku. It has been 47,392 hours since I began this new journey. You are the fifth Rosa Mystica that I have found. As is my duty, I will transport you all to Underland. But in order to prevent conflict, I must carry you in my hand, instead of my chest."

Being so close now, Shinku could easily converse with the other Rosae Mysticae. None of them were afraid or upset. In fact, they were all thankful to Barasuishou for rescuing them from the darkness. The other Shinku remained silent, perhaps just as stunned as Shinku was to see another version of herself. In the end, Shinku could find no reason to refuse Barasuishou's offer. Even if Barasuishou had some awful fate in mind for them, Shinku would prefer to meet it alongside her sisters. Especially Hinaichigo, who begged to be carried in Barasuishou's hand as well, so she could be closer to the newer Shinku. At this, there was a sense of fondness from the other Shinku, which was mirrored by Shinku herself. It was good to know that some things would never change. Or so she thought at the time.

As Barasuishou began to move in the direction she had come from, Hinaichigo began to tell a very strange story. As the youngest Rozen Maidens, she and Kirakishou had been especially reluctant to join their sisters in the Alice Game, and had instead hidden themselves deep within Kirakishou's N-field. For centuries, they remained there, together, content. Then Souseiseki had come, bearing the remaining five Rosae Mysticae, furious with them for denying Father's heartfelt desire to see Alice. With no warning, she struck down Kirakishou and took her Rosa Mystica. And Hinaichigo, completely new to violence and aggression, had responded to the loss of her most cherished sister in exactly the way Kirakishou had always told her to: she took three steps back, and then tore open a hole in the world. It was amazing, the things a Rozen Maiden was capable of when unburdened by constant thoughts of battle or destiny. To compensate for Hinaichigo's weakness, Kirakishou had taught her everything there was to know about manipulating an N-field. Souseiseki had no way of knowing she'd doomed herself just by setting foot into their domain. But once Souseiseki was gone, swallowed up by the swirling darkness, Hinaichigo had started to close it up. Then she looked at the empty seat next to her, and found she did not want to live alone in a world where her beloved sister used to be. And with that in mind, she had followed Souseiseki into the void.

It seemed impossible to Shinku that her sweet little Hinaichigo could be so powerful, or that Souseiseki could ever do something so terrible to her, or that Kirakishou could start off so gentle and loving. But the story was true, and this Hinaichigo had lived it. The sorrow when she spoke of losing Kirakishou was genuine. It was the same way that Shinku had talked about losing her Hinaichigo. So they huddled closer together in Barasuishou's hand, and as best they could, grieved for their lost sisters.

As if she was used to such things, Barasuishou held them a little tighter, and carried them deeper into the darkness.

* * *

For the first month, Souseiseki spent every free moment in the Unwound World searching for her lost twin. Suigintou had helped, for a while, if only so she could get revenge on Suiseiseki. Both of them would be disappointed, however.

Jun helped in any way he could, including posting fliers with Suiseiseki's picture all over the place. But it was clear that he feared the search was pointless. They had no solid proof that Suiseiseki had even ended up in the Unwound World. If it came to that, they had no real way to contact the Wound World, much less search it for Suiseiseki.

Kirakishou had another opinion. "Even if Suiseiseki is here in this world, perhaps she does not want to be found. Perhaps the world itself does not want her to be found."

It wasn't something Souseiseki wanted to consider, but she was forced to. If Suiseiseki still blamed herself for the loss of Shinku's Rosa Mystica, then she wouldn't want to face either Jun and admit that. Likewise, she would avoid Souseiseki, who wanted to bring her home. And if the world itself was against the search, Kirakishou, or more accurately, the little replica who Jun had named Hana, would be the one to know about it. That was the assumption, anyway, but it was a popular one. Hana had supposedly been protecting Jun since her creation, and since no harm had come to him in that time, apparently she had done her job well. And she did seem to consider the loss of one of Jun's dolls as harmful to him, so she was just as interested in recovering Suiseiseki as Souseiseki was.

But after that first month, Souseiseki became convinced that they weren't looking far enough. And though part of her original reasoning for coming to the Unwound World had been to serve the older Jun, she could not do that effectively while preoccupied with finding her twin. He was not at all surprised when she asked his permission to break their contract, at least until Suiseiseki was found. He gave his blessing, but assured Souseiseki that no matter how her search turned out, she could always come home whenever she wanted to.

Suigintou claimed indifference, but promised that if she ever saw Suiseiseki again, taking her Rosa Mystica would be the very last thing on an extremely long list of things that she would do. Souseiseki imagined, fairly accurately, that dismemberment was on the list, and preferred to give it no further thought.

Without their combined help, however, the search seemed even more doomed to failure. And certainly not being able to store her case in Jun's apartment brought on a whole new set of problems. But Souseiseki continued to search, in part because she knew Suiseiseki would never stop looking, had their roles been reversed.

* * *

Shinku had not really given much thought to what Underland would look like, but it was immediately clear to her how the place had gotten its name. It was little more than a floating island, composed entirely of pale violet rock. There were no true landmarks, only rocks of various shapes jutting out of the ground at random. Shinku could not even begin to imagine why anyone would ever go there, unless they were extremely interested in geology.

It was only when Barasuishou landed that Shinku begin to guess Underland's true purpose. She had not been able to see them from the air, or if she had, they had blended so well with the landscape that she hadn't noticed them moving. But now that Barasuishou was moving among them, Shinku wondered how she could have ever missed them.

Thousands of dolls, of every shape and size, moving slowly toward a goal that only they were aware of. Many of them shared features with Barasuishou, or more accurately, Kirakishou. Some were obviously damaged to varying degrees, while others seemed to be in perfect condition. They all wore pale violet, just as Barasuishou did, save for the ones who were so damaged that their clothing had been lost.

But what stood out most, at least to Shinku, was that every doll carried at least one Rosa Mystica, and yet there was not a Rozen Maiden among them.

"Who are they?" Hinaichigo whispered beside her.

"Sisters," Barasuishou responded at once. She reached out and lightly touched a passing doll that was naked and had only one arm. After a brief flash of light, the doll's missing arm was restored, and she wore a simple dress that would likely impress no one. The doll did not even pause or look in Barasuishou's direction. However, the single Rosa Mystica she carried, a Kanaria by the feel of her aura, twinkled in gratitude before they vanished back into the crowd.

"Why did you do that?" Shinku asked. Though what she really meant was, "Why did you do that when you knew it wouldn't matter to her?"

"Sisters," Barasuishou repeated, as if that was an answer.

Shinku thought fondly of the many times she had tried and failed to dress Hinaichigo like a proper lady, and decided that it was indeed an acceptable answer. "I see."

"I don't think she's here," Hinaichigo murmured.

"Who, Hinaichigo?" Shinku asked.

"My Kira-chan. I'd know if she was, I think."

"It is possible that she has already been here," Barasuishou suggested. "This place is only a checkpoint. No one stays here."

"She would have waited for me," Hinaichigo insisted. Then, hesitantly, she added, "I hope."

"I'm sure she would have," Shinku quickly said.

"Really? How do you know, Shinku?"

"Because... from the way you talk about her, you and your sister were close, closer than even I was with my Hinaichigo. And she would have waited for me." Shinku actually thought just the opposite: that Hinaichigo would have trusted her to carry on alone, if that was what it took. Much as she loved Hinaichigo, if Shinku expected to die first, she would have entrusted her Rosa Mystica to Souseiseki. Not because they were particularly close, but because Souseiseki would fight even if no one else would. And because Souseiseki would not hesitate to do what was necessary, no matter how unpopular or unseemly it was. But this quality reminded Shinku of the Souseiseki that had killed Hinaichgo's Kirakishou, and she quickly focused on other thoughts.

* * *

"Sorry that it was just instant ramen again today, but I'm on a pretty tight budget, and I didn't expect to have a tiny house-guest."

"It's fine," Suiseiseki murmured, drinking the last of her broth. "I like ramen."

"That's good, because I think we'll be eating it for a while."

"It's fine," Suiseiseki repeated softly.

"You know, Sui-chan, if you ever get tired of this, we could always tell Jun the truth. It feels weird to look him in the face and swear I haven't seen you. Maybe-"

"I'm not going back there!"

"What happened that was so awful? I can't imagine that you could ever do anything that he wouldn't forgive."

Suiseiseki slowly shook her head. "I did exactly what I was supposed to do. I played the game. But because my intention was different from Father's desire... one of my precious sisters was taken from me. And I don't know how to get her back. And even if I did, I'm stuck here, where I can't reach her. She probably hates me now, anyway."

"I don't think that's true. Sometimes my big brother does things that really annoy me, but at the end of the day, I still love him. I'm sure it's that way for you and your sister, right?"

"You... you don't know anything, you bubbly human!" Suiseiseki shouted, throwing her empty ramen cup at her host and fleeing into the bathroom.

Sighing, Saito knelt down and picked up the cup, shaking her head. "Well, I've been called worse. But since she's a talking doll, maybe it is somehow worse?"

* * *

As it turned out, the crowd of dolls was moving toward a goal: a slightly raised pedestal, and just beyond it, a pair of white doors. The crowd parted at the pedestal, with the dolls heading toward either door, and then releasing the Rosae Mysticae they carried, which then entered the designated door and vanished from view. Which door was chosen appeared to be decided by the person on the pedestal. Shinku could only tell, at a distance, that the person was a woman in pale violet, just like the dolls. But as she got closer, Shinku realized something shocking.

The woman was Barasuishou. At least, if Barasuishou had been born human, rather than made by a dollmaker, and eventually grown into a woman, she would have looked remarkably like the woman on the pedestal.

When Barasuishou reached the pedestal, she presented all five Rosae Mysticae that she'd collected, being sure that the two Shinku were as far from each other as possible.

The woman's lone eye traveled back and forth, inspecting each one carefully. Then she raised her gaze to Barasuishou, who nodded and moved toward the door on the right.

"This is where we part ways," Barasuishou said. "Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, and Shinku. This is your door. I cannot tell you what lies beyond it, only that it is your destined destination."

Oddly enough, Shinku was able to tell from Barasuishou's tone, what little of it there was, that she was referring to the other Shinku. Perhaps it was because Shinku had already begun to think of herself and Hinaichigo as a pair, and so naturally assumed they would go to the same place.

The twins said their goodbyes, thanked Barasuishou, wished their sisters well, and went through the door. The other Shinku lingered uncertainly.

"This is your door," Barasuishou told her. "You are meant to go through it."

"I want to stay with you," the other Shinku said. "You'll be alone once these two leave. That isn't right."

"That is not your door," Barasuishou replied.

"Maybe I don't want a door yet."

Barasuishou stared at her. "There may not be another chance for you to pass through any door."

"I'm prepared for that."

"But-"

"She loves you, Barasuishou," Hinaichigo interrupted. "You can understand that, can't you?"

"It is my duty to-"

"It is allowed."

They turned to see that the woman had spoken and was watching them. "It is allowed," she said again, then turned back to continue parting the crowd.

With no more hesitation, the other Shinku flew back into Barasuishou's chest.

Still stunned by this development, Barasuishou slowly approached the door on the left. "Shinku. Hinaichigo. This is... your door?" The other Shinku's choice seemed to have overturned everything that Barasuishou was accustomed to, and she clearly had no idea how to feel about it.

"Maybe we'll see you two again one day!" Hinaichigo said brightly.

Shinku could tell from Barasuishou's expression that there was no chance of that. But, perhaps because of the Rosa Mystica that was residing within her, Barasuishou did not say this. Instead, she said, "I will eagerly await that day, sisters. Go in peace."

"We should go, Hinaichigo," Shinku said. "I'm sure Kirakishou is waiting for you, somewhere beyond this door."

"You could stay with us, Shinku," Hinaichigo said at once. "I'm sure Kira-chan would come to love you, too."

Shinku was startled by this invitation, but knew she could never make such a promise. "I think I would like that. But my Hinaichigo made a promise to me. Assuming it is in her power, she will always wake me up. When that time comes, I must answer her call."

"Because you're sisters," Hinaichigo said softly.

"Among other reasons, yes," Shinku agreed.

* * *

It had quickly become habit for Souseiseki to work herself to the point of exhaustion in her search for Suiseiseki. Many mornings, she awoke to find herself in the company of a friendly stray animal, who had mistaken her for a child and attempted to keep her warm. Or perhaps, instinctively, they recognized her as a guardian of dreams, and sought to help in any small way they could.

Humans, on the other hand, more often mistook her as junk to be thrown out or destroyed, so she avoided them unless it was absolutely necessary to interact with them. Even when she found one who might make a decent medium for her, Souseiseki ignored them. There would be no point in making a contract until she had located Suiseiseki. Just as important, Souseiseki didn't want to find herself in a position where she had to prematurely abandon yet another Master.

Fate, it seemed, had other plans.

Nothing else could quite explain why Souseiseki woke up one morning, in the storeroom of a shop that sold, for some inexplicable reason, nothing but doll clothes.

Just to be certain, she tried on three different outfits. They were all perfect fits. Mildly disturbed, she started to put her own clothes back on, but that was when she saw it.

A near-perfect replica of her own outfit had been laid out for her. It was cleaner than her own, if nothing else, so it would have been silly to pass it up.

Souseiseki was checking her appearance in a mirror (again, in her size) when the door opened, and a woman walked in.

She was a total stranger to Souseiseki. At first. But then Souseiseki imagined what the woman would look like if she were several years younger, considerably less world-weary, and perhaps not haunted by dreams of something she'd never really had in the first place yet but somehow knew she missed. Then, it was all too clear who she was.

Smiling slightly, Souseiseki turned and swept the hat from her head, executing a neat little bow. "Hello, Tomoe. It's nice to see you again."

Tomoe did not seem shocked that a doll was moving on its own, another clear sign that Souseiseki was in the right place. She did seem confused, however. "Have we met? In my dreams?"

Souseiseki considered that for a moment. "Perhaps," she allowed. "Why don't you tell me about your dreams?"

"Can't you read them?"

"Without permission, it's somewhat rude. Especially with a friend. But we can view them together, if you prefer."

Tomoe hesitated, though not for the expected reason. "I should leave a note for Micchan. She'll worry if I'm late."

Souseiseki blinked, finally noticing a fairly recent picture hanging just above Tomoe's head: Tomoe and Mitsu, both smiling and standing in front of the shop they'd opened together. "Curiouser and curiouser," Souseiseki murmured with a faint smile.

* * *

Continued in **Chapter 3: Wonder in Aliceland**

Shinku and Hinaichigo find themselves in the company of the true Alice. Or is she merely _a_ true Alice, and one of several, at that?


	3. Wonder in Aliceland

**The Berry Toll**

**A Rozen Maiden Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 3: Wonder in Aliceland**

* * *

The sensation of actually having a physical body again, without any previous warning, was somewhat unsettling for Shinku. One moment, she had merely been a Rosa Mystica, floating along with an illusionary body. In the next, the illusion was gone, replaced by what seemed to be, for all intents and purposes, her original body. Except that she knew she'd left that in Jun's hands, and while it was possible the door had shown her the way back to him, she doubted it.

If for no other reason because Hinaichigo, the newer one that Shinku had rapidly become acquainted with, also had her own body back. And assuming they were following her sister Kirakishou, that would mean there were two full versions of Kirakishou occupying the same space, which did not seem possible nor healthy for anyone involved.

And in any case, Shinku instantly recognized the location surrounding them. It was the Tea Room, where she and the other Rozen Maidens had routinely gathered before they ever learned about the Alice Game. There was no one else in it, at the moment, but there were two fresh cups of tea set out, so they had obviously been expected.

"I'm thirsty," Hinaichigo pointed out, staring hopefully at the cups but making no move to get closer. She was clearly waiting for permission. Kirakishou had trained her well, Shinku noted with some amusement.

"Come along, Hinaichigo," Shinku said, taking her hand. "I will try it first, to be sure it's safe." There was a time when she would have insisted that Hinaichigo, as her servant, should always taste the tea first for that very reason. But Shinku had quickly learned that Hinaichigo's rather questionable taste buds were only able to appreciate sweets, and asking her opinion on any cup of tea that lacked six tablespoons of sugar was utterly pointless.

Shinku immediately revised her opinion of their host once she reached the table. One cup contained black tea, not necessarily her favorite, but she was still rather partial to it. The other cup did not contain tea at all, but hot chocolate, with enough marshmallows to please even Hinaichigo. Shinku knew then it was pointless to try and stop her: for that many marshmallows, Hinaichigo would gladly risk poisoning herself every time.

Fortunately, there was no poison to be found. The tea was excellent, made just the way Shinku liked it. If Hinaichigo's resulting grin was any indicator, the hot chocolate had been superb as well.

"We should probably be highly suspicious about this development," Shinku declared.

Hinaichigo stared at her. "But why?"

Shinku sighed, wondering if it was worth the effort to try and explain her reasoning to Hinaichigo, of all people. Clearly, Kirakishou had given up at some point and resorted largely to coddling her. Shinku admittedly had been guilty of the same, and wondered if she should try to correct that now. She ultimately decided against it: Hinaichigo seemed happy as she was. That was enough, for now. It usually was, she realized.

"You said you were sorry. For leaving me behind. When you left."

Shinku blinked and looked at Hinaichigo. "Your Shinku?"

Hinaichigo nodded. "I liked her. I thought she liked me. Just not enough to stay with me, I guess."

"Hinaichigo," Shinku whispered, unprepared for the guilt she felt on some other Shinku's behalf.

"I know you aren't her. It doesn't hurt when I look at you. But is that because I know you aren't her, or because I've had centuries to get over it? Or both?"

Shinku had no answer for her.

"Maybe it doesn't matter," Hinaichigo decided, hopping out of her chair and resting her head in Shinku's lap. "I like the you that's here now."

Shinku wanted to ask which Shinku that Hinaichigo liked better, but realized that was a slippery slope. She didn't want to find herself in a position where she would have to admit which Hinaichigo she loved best. So she pushed that thought aside and fondly petted Hinaichigo's curls. "I am sure that she loved you, Hinaichigo. I cannot imagine any version of me that would not love any version of you."

A voice behind them chuckled. "Well said, Shinku."

The two sisters turned, only to find a woman in a light blue dress, standing in a doorway that hadn't been there when they walked into the Tea Room. She was impossibly tall by their standards, but Shinku guessed that even by human ones, this woman was easily ten feet tall. That only served to enhance her incredible beauty, which was clear in every swish of her golden hair, every spark of wit in her warm eyes, every flash of her pearly teeth behind her full lips.

There was simply no question as to who she could be.

"Alice," Shinku breathed, clutching Hinaichigo's shoulders tightly.

The woman's smile widened. "I have been called that a time or two. Come, my dear ones. Let me show you my home. Yours as well, if you choose to stay here with me."

Shinku was on her feet in an instant. She could not help but be drawn in by this woman's perfection. But Hinaichigo did not move, and when Shinku saw why, she hesitated as well.

Hinaichigo was terrified, and Shinku instantly knew why. To no great surprise, Alice knew as well.

"You have nothing to fear from me, Hina-chan. Your guess is correct: I have seven Rosae Mysticae within me. But I have no desire for more. No one here does. So long as you dwell here, you are completely safe." Alice placed both of her hands over her own heart. "I swear upon my beloved sisters that I will protect you."

Hinaichigo slowly raised her head. "Did you make the hot chocolate for me?"

Alice nodded and, sounding as if she truly meant it, said, "I'm ever so sorry there weren't nearly enough marshmallows."

Shinku almost protested that apology on principle alone, but Hinaichigo grinned. Shaking her head with a sigh, Shinku took Hinaichigo's hand. "We should not offend our hostess any longer, Hinaichigo. She has extended an invitation that I believe we should accept."

Clearly reassured that someone who apologized over marshmallows could do no wrong, Hinaichigo beamed. "Okay!"

* * *

Jun had assumed that being Kirakishou's Master would be complicated, and it was. He just didn't realize how complicated it would be when he'd agreed to it. And conveniently, no Rozen Maiden included a written contract with fine print when offering her ring of contract. Jun was definitely going to insist on it if another approached him, though. He had gone out and bought a magnifying glass, just in case.

Perhaps the biggest complication of all was Kirakishou taking up residence in Megu's body. From what Jun had seen, Kirakishou had been completely honest: there seemed to be no trace of Megu left. But apparently devouring her mind did not equate taking in her memories, as Kirakishou had to be taught how to be human. And that was very much an ongoing process.

For one thing, Kirakishou still thought like a doll. Unlike her sisters, she had no real sense of modesty. In truth, she was so excited about having a human body that she delighted in showing it off. To Jun and virtually anyone else willing or unwilling to look at it. At every possible opportunity. Worse, she considered clothing to be entirely optional, and completely pointless while at home. She wanted to Jun to appreciate her body, and clothing got in the way of that. It was hard enough just to convince her to wear clothes while outside, so Jun reluctantly gave in and allowed her to prance about naked while in his apartment. Megu's body no longer appeared to be stricken with a heart condition, and Kirakishou was determined to keep it in excellent shape, so it wasn't as if she was unattractive. But if anyone had told Jun back in school that he'd be living with a constantly naked and very attractive girl, he would have laughed at them.

Caring for Kirakishou had very nearly lost Jun his job, however. He nearly had a heart attack, the day Kirakishou followed him to work and loudly told everyone how proud she was of Jun, working so hard so that they could raise their "little one" together. It didn't matter that her feelings were genuine, or that no wanted to understand that she was referring to Hana, the little Kirakishou replica doll that had been the Unwound World's way of filling the absence left by Shinku. Kirakishou did think of her as a child, however, due to Hana's small size and comparatively small vocabulary. And Hana certainly treated Kirakishou and Jun as if they were her parents, which only made things more awkward. She encouraged Kirakishou's attempts to seduce Jun, and could not understand his reluctance.

Honestly, Jun wasn't sure what made him most uncomfortable: that Kirakishou wasn't human (or hadn't always been), the thought of violating Megu's body, or the idea that giving in would pretty much mean he'd given up on ever being with a natural-born woman. Because it was obvious Kirakishou would never let him leave her, and that she'd do nearly anything to please him. A guy couldn't really get much better than that from any woman. And it wasn't like Jun had options, now.

All the women in his college classes thought he was weird. He couldn't deny that, but none of them found weird to be interesting. Just as bad, he'd scared off Saito, the one woman who hadn't minded being around him and his weirdness. Rather, Kirakishou had, merely by being herself, which was weirder than Jun had ever been on his worst day. Saito's phone went straight to voice-mail when he called, and she only spoke to him at the bookstore when it would have negatively impacted their work not to. Jun didn't blame her, he just missed her. She had been his only real friend, and since all the other friends he'd made recently had been through her, he effectively had none now. Well, there was Nori, who sent regular care packages, but Jun didn't like to encourage her, or else she might try to visit. And in any case, a sister wasn't a friend, so much as a parent without the title or perks, at least in his case. He wasn't even sure that Nori would be able to accept the ways in which his life had changed, so he kept her in the dark, which was easier, safer, and what they were both accustomed to.

And then there was Suigintou, who still hung around but insisted she wasn't living with them. Jun had found the little nest she made for herself on his roof, and he occasionally threw snacks up there or left tea outside, but he was not about to risk breaking his neck for someone who would rather point and laugh than get him medical treatment. Jun felt bad that she had lost Megu, if only because Suigintou was clearly not a very social doll, so that she'd bonded with any person was a miracle, and to have that snatched away had to be hell on her. Though she was probably used to suffering. Kirakishou was unsympathetic, at least outwardly... but there were often large amounts of white roses blooming along the roof's edge, and Hana lacked the sheer power to produce such an amount on her own. And Suigintou would sometimes wait as long as a week before she ripped them to bits. It wasn't forgiveness so much as tolerance, but Suigintou had even lacked that before, so it had to mean she wasn't completely full of hate. Perhaps only ninety-eight percent full, Jun strongly suspected. The remaining two percent had to be the all the black feathers she insisted on leaving everywhere and not cleaning up.

* * *

Shinku had expected Alice's home to be a large house, or perhaps a mansion. A dwelling worthy of and suited for a perfect girl, in other words.

Apparently, however, Alice was too perfect for any building, because there wasn't one. There was instead a massive field, overflowing with what seemed to be every kind of flower imaginable. Shinku was stunned, as she did not consider this perfect, so much as she found it to be... expansive. Perhaps, she reasoned, she was unable to appreciate the garden's perfection because she herself was imperfect.

"It's so pretty!" Hinaichigo gushed, clapping her hands excitedly.

Alice smiled at her. "I'm glad you approve. My sisters and I could not agree on what sort of house we wanted, so we compromised and made this field instead."

Shinku hesitantly asked, "Do they speak to you often?"

"Yes, all the time. Why wouldn't they?"

"Then, you can hear speaking from within you?"

Alice stared at her for a long moment, then laughed softly. "I'm sorry, Shinku. I think you must have misunderstood me. I wasn't referring to the sisters whose Rosae Mysticae I contain."

Hinaichigo was shocked. "You have other sisters?! But you're Alice! That means-!"

"Please, calm down. I understand your surprise, but there is an easy explanation. You have simply never thought it possible before. No one ever does, until they come here and learn the truth."

"Which is what?" Shinku asked.

"Every doll ever made carries within them the light that allows them to dream of Alice. Only a Rozen Maiden can grasp that light, and so only they can become Alice. But what sort of perfect girl devours her sisters to obtain that goal, and is then able to live with herself? A monster, plain and simple. That's why I came here, why we all came here. Some prizes simply aren't worth their cost. Some goals are better left unrealized, and some dreams are better off shared by several instead of selfishly grasped by only one."

Shinku shook her head, thoroughly confused. "I don't-"

"Oh, Shinku! Look!" Hinaichigo gasped, pointing.

Six women were emerging from the flower field. Like their sister Alice, they were very tall, each breathtakingly beautiful in a way uniquely her own. They were, in a word, perfect. But Shinku noticed the oddity right away. Each of the woman closely resembled a Rozen Maiden... but there was no Shinku. She couldn't understand why, at first, and was extremely disappointed. She had been so curious as to what she would look like, perfected.

The realization came slowly, and when it finally hit her, Shinku gasped and spun around, only to find Alice smiling serenely. "You are..." Shinku whispered, stretching out a shaking hand. "But you said-"

"I said that only a Rozen Maiden can become Alice, Shinku. But here, in this place, we are each Alice. We are all Alice. And yet we are still sisters."

Shinku was still stunned, and had no response. The adult Suigintou, in her own way, saved her the trouble of finding the words.

"Oi, Shinku! I've told you a million times, blue belongs to Souseiseki, and you can't have it just because you suddenly appreciate light blue!"

Rolling her eyes, Alice strode forward. As she moved, a long, red cloak materialized out of thin air, draping itself neatly around her shoulders. "Honestly, Suigintou, perfection has only magnified your most horrid qualities. Can you not see that we have guests?"

"Oooh, a new little me!" the adult Hinaichigo squealed, darting forward and scooping up her stunned junior. "Hi, little me!"

"Um... hi?" Hinaichigo asked, now confronted with the overwhelming cuteness that she constantly wielded, and at a total loss as to how she should feel about it being directed at herself, by her older self.

"Shinku and the brat are together again?" Suiseiseki complained. "How positively boring! Can't they ever pair up with anyone else?"

"I don't want to hear that from you, of all people!" Shinku snapped, making Suiseiseki blush.

"She has a point," Souseiseki agreed with a small smile.

"You're my twin! You're supposed to be on my side!" Suiseiseki pouted.

"You're only making it worse, you know."

"Shut up, you!"

Kirakishou suddenly appeared behind Suiseiseki, giving her a big hug and a swift kiss on the cheek. "I'll gladly be your new twin, Sui nee-chan."

"WAAA! STOP BEING CREEPY, YOU!" Suiseiseki shrieked, flailing her arms until Kirakishou released her and backed away.

"So this is... perfection?" Shinku asked mildly, watching as Suiseiseki chased Kirakishou back and forth while the others laughed.

"Compared to what you're used to, I should think so," Alice replied.

"I suppose," Shinku murmured. She snuck a glance at Alice. "I still can't believe that you're really me."

Alice smiled. "Would you rather be one of them?" she asked, gesturing to her sisters.

"No. You're the only normal one."

"I suspect the other juniors feel that way about themselves, as well."

"Are there more? Juniors?" Shinku asked quickly. "Hinaichigo has lost her Kirakishou, and-"

"She's here," Alice interrupted softly. "In the field, hiding. It's in her nature now, poor thing."

Shinku blinked. "How do you know she's the right one?"

"She told us, eventually. But even if she hadn't, it's in our power to know who belongs to who around here. We wouldn't be much help if we couldn't tell you that, would we? It's all anyone ever really wants to know. That, and how we can all be Alice at once."

"Then... you all won your own Alice Game?"

Alice smirked. "Oddly, no. Kirakishou... our one, I mean... she never even played. Her sisters all willingly gave their Rosae Mysticae to her. Their game dragged on for so long, and they fought so hard, that in the end, their physical bodies were totally disfigured. And since Kirakishou didn't have one, they figured she had to be their Alice. She was the only one of them left in one piece, and none of them could imagine a battle-scarred doll becoming Alice."

"And Suigintou?"

"That's a funny story, actually. In her world, there was this imposter Rozen Maiden who took your Rosa Mystica-"

"Was it Barasuishou?" Shinku interrupted.

Alice blinked. "Have you heard this before?"

"Not quite."

Alice stared at her. "Okay... well, Suigintou wasn't going to allow that. I still say she did it out of love, but she insists you were hers to defeat, and Barasuishou ruined that. So Suigintou ruined her. I've never dared to ask how, she always gets this look on her face that tells me I'm better off not knowing. I do know that she keeps an extra eye in her pocket, and that it doesn't belong to her, so I have my suspicions. And she's always so overprotective of me around strangers."

Shinku stared at her in total disbelief. "_Suigintou_?"

Alice laughed, shaking her head. "You'd be surprised, you really would. She seems to think I belong to her, even now."

"And what do you think?"

"I think it's sweet, in a way. A very annoying way, but she'd hardly be my Gin onee-san if she wasn't at least that."

"Your... _what_?"

"Oh, that's another thing you juniors are always so shocked by. You can thank Micchan for that, the next time you see her. She's so creative, that one."

Shinku paused and glanced over at Hinaichigo, who had relaxed and was now being carried everywhere by her senior. "She's in good hands here, then?"

"Of course. Her Kirakishou will come out to greet her eventually, I'm sure of it. It's better if we let her make the first move. Let her convince herself that it's not a dream."

"Then... I should be leaving, I think. People are waiting for me, and... and..."

"You want to ask," Alice guessed. "Go ahead. I'll answer."

"Is it really worth it? Becoming Alice at the cost of your sisters?"

"Of course not," Alice said at once, startling Shinku. "Did you ever think it would be?"

"My views... changed over time."

"They usually do. So I'll tell you something. Being Alice is... nice. But most of that power is put to use taking care of each other. Is becoming Alice the only way to stop the fighting? Yes, sometimes. It's so much harder to end the game without a clear winner. There's a reason we each found our way here. All of us regretted losing our sisters. They're still with us, sure... but having them within you, and being able to talk, laugh, and hold each other? Those are two very different things, Shinku. And I don't think any power in any world is worth sacrificing that. Much as I love these knuckleheads, I only love them so desperately because I know what losing them feels like, and I wouldn't wish that pain on anyone."

"But... it was losing them that truly made you appreciate them, wasn't it? So even if the perfection wasn't worth it, surely the lesson was?"

"I guess only you can decide that. But take my advice, junior: don't sacrifice your sisters just to prove a point, or to learn some lesson that I can give you for free. I can promise you, even if it was worth it, you'll still wish like hell you'd never done it. Their forgiveness doesn't mean much when it's you that can't forgive yourself."

"I see," Shinku said quietly. "Thank you for the advice."

Alice nodded. "Kiss Jun and Nori for me, and we'll call it even."

* * *

Continued in **Chapter 4: Medium Conference**

Shinku is finally reunited with her body. In the Unwound World, Jun discovers that he may not be the only medium around for much longer.


	4. Medium Conference

Notes: The more I see of the manga's end, the happier I am that I started this story. Because it seems that several of my favorite mangas are heading towards ends I don't particularly care for.

* * *

**The Berry Toll**

**A Rozen Maiden Fanfic by**

**Nate Grey (xman0123-at-aol-dot-com)**

**Chapter 4: Medium Conference**

* * *

Tiny hands on his face and a nude body pressed against his back was now how Jun greeted each morning, and he had yet to decide if either one was a good thing. He stared blearily at the little doll watching him expectantly. "What is it, Hana?"

"Is Master awake now?" the little doll asked eagerly.

He frowned. "Hana, I do have an alarm clock. You don't have to wake me up by grabbing my face every morning."

She stared blankly at him, and then asked more slowly, "Is Master awake now?"

"Yes," he grumbled reluctantly.

Hana smiled and leaned forward to press a kiss onto his nose. "Good morning, Master."

"Yeah, yeah," he groaned as she released him. "If you won't let my alarm clock do what it's supposed to, can you at least get her off my back, please?"

"Yes, Master." Hana crawled over him and onto Kirakishou, who she began poking repeatedly on the nose.

Kirakishou sighed and opened her eyes, glancing around before focusing on Hana. "Oh, Hana-chan. How did you sleep?"

Hana stared at her. "I do not sleep, kaa-san."

"No? Why not?"

"It would leave Master unguarded."

Kirakishou smiled, stroking Hana's hair fondly. "Such a _good_ girl. Our Master is lucky to have us, isn't he?"

"Yes, kaa-san."

Jun rolled his eyes. "I'd consider myself very lucky if someone could get breakfast started."

"That's a good idea, Master," Kirakishou agreed. "Hana-chan, you can handle the tea?"

"Yes, kaa-san." Hana instantly propelled herself to the kitchen area via a long, white vine that sprouted out of her back.

That had taken some getting used to. There was something so creepy to Jun about the two of them suddenly flying through the air like giant spiders on webs. Hana was really the only one capable of it comfortably in such a small space, thankfully, and Kirakishou seemed content to experience it vicariously through her. But the very fact that she had spent hours teaching Hana to do it well still bothered him. It was as if she wanted Hana to grow into a miniature version of her, more than she already was, anyway. And there was no denying that Hana had an aptitude for it that she lacked with nearly everything else... except making tea.

Jun still had no idea why Rozen Maidens were so obsessed with tea, but since Kirakishou and Hana were both better at making it than he, at least he didn't have to do it anymore. Cooking anything else was out of the question: Jun had never gotten the hang of it. Nori probably could have taught the dolls to cook, but Jun didn't want to get her involved. Hana and Kirakishou didn't mind living largely on take-out and instant food, but it wasn't as if they'd ever had home-cooked meals, so they likely had no idea what they were missing.

That morning's breakfast was simply a variety of sliced fruit. It was not something Jun ever would have ever thought to eat on his own. But Hana, who traveled inside his backpack whenever he left the apartment, had liked the way they looked in the store, and asked for them. She so rarely asked for anything, so Jun hadn't thought much about buying them, and she had been so pleased. If he had thought about it, he might have suspected that this was a small way in which Kirakishou was slowly but surely changing his life for the better, and without the obvious use of her powers. Another was the way she insisted he was too talented not to ace all of his college classes, and always praised him when he did well in them. She had even taught Hana a little cheer and dance routine that had forced Jun to pass her off as a toy for his niece more than a few times during classes. People were starting to get suspicious that he never actually handed off the toy and always had it with him, though.

At the advice of his supervisor, Jun had signed up for a class in business management. The man had heavily implied that doing well would make Jun a far more likely candidate for promotion. He had recommended the same for Saito. Apparently their current manager Yamaguchi was related to someone higher up, which was why he hadn't been fired already. So Jun and Saito's best chance to escape him was to be promoted out from under him. They were practically already managing the bookstore themselves, and the supervisor was confident he could have their manager reassigned elsewhere without much fuss. Jun was still hesitant, but Saito, who barely said more than two words to him anymore, had asked him to take the class with her. Hoping this might lead to a revival of their friendship, Jun had agreed. He at least wanted the chance to explain his relationship with Kirakishou properly to Saito. If she knew everything and wasn't okay with it, he could accept that. But he needed to know for sure that there was no chance before he gave up on her. Kirakishou, who tended to be very jealous of other women Jun interacted with, was oddly encouraging on the matter, and sincerely hoped Saito had not closed her heart to him. When asked why, she could only say that she did not consider Saito a threat, and thought Jun was a better, happier person for knowing her.

As it was the first day of class, Jun arrived twenty minutes early, hoping to catch a few minutes with Saito before class. He needn't have bothered: Saito was ten minutes late, apologized repeatedly for disrupting the class, and then proceeded to disrupt it even further by accidentally whacking several people with her large backpack, resulting in quite a few loud protests. By the time she secured a seat next to Jun in the back row, her face was bright red from both shame and exertion. Her natural cuteness seemed to have spared her the professor's wrath, as he merely sighed and went back to his lecture. Jun flashed her a small smile, and and was greatly relieved when she beamed and waved enthusiastically at him, drawing a few annoyed looks.

A minute later, Saito's backpack... shifted, seemingly by itself. Jun noticed, but was not yet alarmed.

Ten minutes later, he recognized the telltale signs of a Rozen Maiden, trying to stay hidden in a backpack but becoming increasingly bored, and no doubt still highly annoyed from colliding with several people. Hana was thankfully smaller and more even-tempered than the doll in question, and Jun had considerable practice in avoiding collisions with a doll on his back, which Saito clearly lacked.

Twenty minutes later, Saito's backpack slowly unzipped itself. Saito was focused on the lecture, and so failed to notice when a pair of mismatched eyes peered out of her backpack, gleaming in triumph. The gleam faded considerably when the eyes found Jun's steely gaze. After a brief moment, the backpack slowly re-zipped itself and remained strangely still from then on.

By the time the lecture ended nearly two hours later, Jun could easily imagine that the backpack must be soaked with sweatdrops from its occupant remaining so still for so long. He felt somewhat responsible for that, and decided he could at least spare one of the snacks that Kirakishou had packed for him. Before he could, however, a hand suddenly appeared between he and Saito, holding out a two small bags of dried fruit. Jun's gaze traveled up to the hand's owner, and he gaped stupidly as he reached her face. "Kashiwaba?!"

Tomoe stared at him, then at Saito, who obviously had no idea who she was. "I believe the six of us should talk," Tomoe said. "Perhaps we could have lunch together, if you are not opposed." Before Saito could claim she had no idea who the other three lunch guests might be, Tomoe unzipped her own backpack, allowing Lempicka to fly out and circle the group a few times, before diving into the backpack again.

Wordlessly, Jun and Saito accepted her gifts of food, and quickly passed them to their hungry Rozen Maidens. Then they stood up and followed Tomoe out of the classroom.

* * *

She woke up alone and in the dark. For some humans, at least, she could understand why this would be terrifying. But she recognized her surroundings, even without any light, by both her comfort level, and the position of her body.

She was in her doll case. That she felt so well-rested was further proof of that, not that she needed any additional evidence. At any rate, the time for observation was over.

It was time to wake up.

But as her hand reached up to open the case, another hand of similar size and design opened her case first from the outside.

There was a long moment in which the two sisters stared at each other, saying nothing with words and everything through their gazes.

Finally, she could stand it no longer. "Hinaichigo?" she whispered, her voice trembling.

Her sister gave her a sunny smile in return. "Shinku! You're finally home!"

"You... you woke me up."

"Well, of course! I promised, didn't I?"

"Yes," Shinku agreed softly. "Yes, you did."

Hinaichigo pouted a little. "You know, it doesn't really count as you being up so long as you're still in your case. I feel like I haven't kept my promise unless you're standing. So come on! Up, up!"

Shinku accepted the offered hand and allowed Hinaichigo to help her out of the case. Once she was standing, however, she did not release Hinaichigo's hand, and if Hinaichigo was surprised or bothered by this, then she hid it very well.

"Everyone was worried," Hinaichigo told her. "Even though Berrybell found your Rosa Mystica and brought it back almost a month ago, you wouldn't wake up no matter what we tried. So I've been opening your case every morning, to see if you were ready to wake up."

"Thank you," Shinku murmured, staring at her feet.

Hinaichigo hesitated. "Shinku? What's wrong?"

"Hinaichigo, I..." Shinku shook her head wordlessly, then abruptly threw her arms around Hinaichigo, clutching her desperately. "I love you!"

Though startled, Hinaichigo quickly returned the embrace. "I love you, too. But what's wrong, Shinku?"

"When I had to give up a Rosa Mystica, I just couldn't..."

Hinaichigo held her a little tighter. "I know. Kanaria told me. Thank you so much, Shinku. I never would have been brave enough to ask you to do that for me, so thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

Shinku drew back slightly, searching her sister's face anxiously. "And you're okay? Your body isn't damaged?"

Hinaichigo laughed. "No, I'm fine! Jun fixed me right up. He doesn't really know how, but Kanaria said it was amazing. Like watching Father work."

"Then... is everyone whole?" Shinku asked slowly.

Hinaichigo frowned. "It's... hard to say, Shinku. You, Kanaria, and I are the only ones who came home. Suigintou and Kirakishou went to the Unwound World with Big Jun. And as for Suiseiseki and Souseiseki, no one really knows. But I think one of them must have gotten your Rosa Mystica back from Suigintou."

"Why do you think that?"

Hinaichigo pointed to her own doll case. "Because Berrybell didn't exactly find your Rosa Mystica. Someone was holding onto it, and looking for someone else to give it to."

Having no idea what she would find, Shinku walked over and slowly opened the doll case. Months ago, she would have recoiled and then reacted with righteous fury at finding a Kirakishou replica sleeping inside Hinaichigo's case. But now, it only filled her with sadness. "This child is dying," she whispered.

"That's what Kanaria said," Hinaichigo agreed. "We think it's because she's not supposed to be here, and she's cut off from Kirakishou's power. She wouldn't go back to her world, and Berrybell didn't want to leave her behind, not after what she did for you. Now she's too weak to go anywhere, and we have no way of contacting anyone in the Unwound World anymore. Big Jun's number just disappeared from Tomoe's phone, and nothing happens when she dials it."

"Then all we can do for now is what you have been doing. She can sleep in my case while I'm awake."

Hinaichigo nodded. "Kanaria and I have been taking turns."

Shinku blinked. "Kanaria has been staying here?"

"Jun was really upset when he lost you, Shinku. Micchan moved in for a little while to make sure he was okay, and Kanaria came with her. Tomoe comes by every day to walk him to and from school. He says he's fine, but Tomoe doesn't believe him. And even if she did, she'd probably still walk with him, just to make sure he's safe."

"I will speak with him when he returns from school," Shinku decided. "I will not have my servant moping around." She bent down and briefly passed her hand through the Kirakishou replica's hair. "Thank you, child. I will never forget your sacrifice." To her shock, the doll immediately woke up and looked directly at her.

"Home?" it asked weakly.

Hinaichigo leaned in and smiled at her. "You can stay here as long as you want."

The doll ignored her, continuing to stare up at Shinku. "Home?" it repeated.

Shinku stared back at the doll in silence, carefully considering everything that Hinaichigo had told her about it. It didn't take her long to realize what the problem was. She leaned down and gently kissed the doll's cheek. "Go home, child," she whispered in the doll's ear. "Back to your world, and your maker. Your task is done, and you have my thanks. There is no need to wait any longer. You have done well."

The doll's eyes slowly drifted shut. "Home," it sighed deeply, just before its body crumbled into hundreds of tiny specks of light, which quickly faded into nothingness.

"She was waiting for you, too?" Hinaichigo guessed.

Shinku nodded. "Kirakishou must have given her specific instructions not to leave until I gave my permission. She knew I would have to be awake to do that."

"Do you think she'll make it back okay?"

"I hope so. But even if she does not, she will know that she served her intended purpose. That is the best gift we could possibly give her."

* * *

"It's really kind of funny, when you think about it," Saito commented, breaking the long, awkward silence. "What are the chances we'd all end up with dolls?"

Jun, who didn't find it funny at all, said nothing.

Tomoe, who had selected both the coffee shop and the booth they were currently sitting in, shook her head. "This is not a coincidence, Saito-san. I know that for sure, now. I saw you in a play."

Saito perked up at once, or at least became even more perky than she usually was. "Really? Did you like it?"

"That isn't the point here. Something... happened to me that night. I have no idea what, but I remembered my old dreams. A tiny girl in a pink dress, laughing and holding my hand. I had forgotten, or possibly just put them aside for the longest time. But suddenly I remembered, and I was unable to forget again. I met Mitsu three days later, and discovered she had also seen your play, and had similar dreams that she also suddenly remembered. That is no coincidence. It more closely resembles a conspiracy, but one that lacks any real sinister intent."

"You're certain of that?" Jun asked.

Tomoe nodded. "You only need to be in Micchan's presence for three minutes to know that she is both too genuine and too kindhearted to ever be anything even approaching sinister. She would make a horrible pawn for any plot."

"And based on that, you decided to go into business with her?"

"Not just on that, no. She was able to perfectly reproduce the dress from my dreams. I had described it repeatedly as a child. No designer ever got it quite right, and many simply insisted that it would clash horribly with my body type. They never understood that the dress was not meant for me, or that the person it was for did not actually exist. I certainly could not tell them. But Micchan understood me. No one else ever has. I knew I could trust her."

"I suspect our worlds have begun to overlap slightly," Souseiseki suggested. "There are just echoes, for now. But the return of these dreams so soon after our arrival in this world must be connected. We are to blame, and I will accept responsibility for my role."

"I don't understand," Jun said. "How could you fix anything? Should you even fix anything? I think my life has progressed to a point where I wouldn't want you to reverse it."

Souseiseki nodded. "Understood, and I agree. I merely meant that I intend to stay in this world, and do what I can to maintain it. I will need to find a new medium, but-"

"Haven't you already?" Jun interrupted, glancing at Tomoe. "It can't be a mistake that you two found each other, can it?"

"I did not consciously go to her, but it is very likely that I would have at least visited her, eventually," Souseiseki admitted. "However, it was not my intention to make her my medium, only to exchange information with her. I am not Hinaichigo, after all."

"She won't come," Suiseiseki pointed out. "Not without Shinku. And who is going to look out for Tomoe if you don't?"

"What about Saito-san?" Souseiseki countered. "Will she become your medium?"

"Don't try to change the subject! We were talking about you and Tomoe!"

"Sisters should not fight," Hana murmured, laying her head against Jun's side.

The twin dolls glanced at her, then at each other.

"I don't think there's really a question anymore," Tomoe sighed. "If we weren't going to become mediums, we wouldn't be here with these dolls right now."

"That isn't something I'm prepared to do, yet," Souseiseki said firmly.

"Do you find me unfit?" Tomoe asked.

"Quite the opposite," Souseiseki disagreed. "But there is something I must confirm before you can become my medium. That should not prevent Suiseiseki from making a contract, however."

"So we can still be partners, Sui-chan!" Saito said happily.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, bubbly human!" Suiseiseki snapped at once. "I haven't decided if you deserve the honor of becoming my medium yet! You're not even in Little Jun's league!"

Saito pouted. "But I made ramen and tea for you!"

"None of that means you're worthy of me! It just means you're a below average waitress!"

"But I also lied to Jun for you!"

"You did what now?" Jun asked immediately.

"You're a lousy secret-keeper, bubbly human!" Suiseiseki hissed. "There's no way I could trust someone like you to be my medium! I'd have better luck picking a random human off the street!"

Saito instantly grabbed Suiseiseki in a tight hug. "No! I won't let you leave me, Sui-chan! Fate brought us together so we could be friends, I just know it!"

"Unhand me, bubbly human!" Suiseiseki demanded. "You're starting to make me angry!"

"Aren't you always angry, though?" Jun asked, earning a dark glare from Suiseiseki. "Well, you have been for almost as long as I've known you. You'd be lucky to end up with someone who doesn't actually mind that attitude of yours. In fact, I have an idea. Why don't both of you dolls stop hesitating and form contracts? We can all meet back here a few times a month, and compare notes."

"That sounds like fun!" Saito agreed at once.

"I do think it could be pleasant," Tomoe said. "But I am willing to wait until Souseiseki has obtained her confirmation." She reached into her pocket, blushing faintly as she produced a small stack of business cards. "Micchan had hundreds printed up, so everyone can have one."

Jun stared at the card dubiously. "Your shop is called 'Hina's Fancy' and only sells doll clothes? And you actually expect to stay open?"

Tomoe gave him a flat stare. "The bulk of our business depends on referrals. Micchan used to work in sales at a toy company, and she has many useful contacts. We specialize in outfitting hard to buy for dolls."

Jun smirked. "Do you realize what you just said? You make it sound as if the dolls are picky."

All three dolls present stared at him.

He blushed. "Uh, I meant _other_ dolls. Normal ones. Non-talking ones!"

"You just watch yourself, formerly tiny human," Suiseiseki growled.

"I think I'm starting to see why he thinks you're always angry, sister," Souseiseki noted.

* * *

"I am told that you two are spending an extraordinary amount of time together. As I have been away, I will need to be updated on the situation. Specifically, I demand to know what your intentions are."

Jun stared at Shinku from his seat on the couch, then glanced at Tomoe, who was seated next to him. "You know, Shinku, I was actually looking forward to you being back. But now, I'm starting to remember why I really hate you dolls sometimes."

"Very amusing, Jun. But I will not allow you to evade my demands this time. You are a young man, spending a great deal of time in the company of the same young lady. I must ensure that you are behaving properly. If you fail to successfully court her, as my servant, your behavior will reflect badly on me."

Jun narrowed his eyes. "Did you just say what I think you said? That you only care about any of this because of how it makes you look?"

Tomoe cleared her throat. "Sakurada-kun, I think you're missing the bigger picture. She either thinks we're dating each other, or that we should be."

"WHAAAAT?!"

Shinku sighed. "You must have the patience of a saint, Tomoe."

"Now, look here!" Jun snapped. "What I do, and who I do it with, is none of your business, Shinku! Even if Kashiwaba and I were dating, how much or how little I told you would be entirely up to me!"

Shinku smirked. "Excellent! So you are not opposed to the idea of courting Tomoe?"

Jun suddenly remembered that the girl in question was sitting next to him. And staring at him with a rather curious expression on her face. "I... um... you see, that's... it... gah..."

Tomoe placed her hand over his. "I really think Sakurada and I are better off as friends, Shinku. But thank you for your concern. And rest assured, he has done nothing inappropriate around me. Or to me."

"I suppose that is acceptable, for now." Shinku said slowly. "Although I must admit that I am slightly disappointed."

"I'll still be visiting every day," Tomoe added. "It's been pointed out to me that Sakurada doesn't have many people outside of his home that he speaks to regularly, and I wouldn't want him to start backsliding when he's made so much progress."

Jun scowled. "I'm right here, in case you forgot," he grumbled.

"Yes, you are," Tomoe agreed, patting his hand. "Instead of locked in your room. And that's progress, Sakurada. And one day, perhaps, we'll all be sitting here together again, with a young lady that you are actually courting."

To Jun's credit, he reigned in the renewed desire to run upstairs and hide in his room for a month. It was a very close thing, though.

* * *

Kirakishou often found herself alone in Jun's apartment. This did not bother her so much anymore. It allowed her time to think, and plan. And most of what she thought and planned about was currently glaring at her, upside-down, from the window.

"You may come in, sister. The others will be gone for some time."

Suigintou grunted, but eventually flew in and sat down, glaring at Kirakishou. "Don't think anything has been settled between us, parasite, because it hasn't!"

"I understand that humans have a custom of arranging an inheritance before they die, to be passed on to family and friends."

Suigintou snorted, being very much aware that Kirakishou was hardly an expert on how humans behaved. "And did you read that in a book?"

"No," Kirakishou replied. "Megu and I discussed it at length. It was, after all, quite appropriate."

"Don't," Suigintou whispered, shaking with fury. "Don't you dare say she's dead again..."

Kirakishou sighed. "Very well. Then tell me something, Suigintou. If I give you your inheritance, will you at least then accept that there is no possible way for me to give her back to you?"

Suigintou stared at her, thinking. It would be just like Megu, to leave her something. They might have even laughed about the very idea, back then. Or at least Megu would have.

She would give anything to hear that laugh again.

"Why have you waited so long?" Suigintou demanded, easily latching onto a new reason to maintain her anger. That was familiar ground, which she always felt she needed when dealing with Kirakishou.

"You were not exactly receptive," Kirakishou pointed out. "I was trying to give you a chance to calm down. And you don't seem... quite as angry. Which I suppose is an improvement. I had to be sure you wouldn't just destroy it out of spite, if I gave it to you. It is unique, and cannot be replaced."

"Why would you care?"

"Because it is part of my arrangement with Megu, and I must honor her sacrifice. That is what partners do."

"I was her partner, _not you_!" Suigintou snapped.

Kirakishou stared at her. "There is no point in us arguing further. Are you prepared to accept your inheritance from Megu?"

"What is it?" Suigintou demanded.

"A memory. One part false, one part true."

Suigintou frowned. "Explain."

"You are aware that when I took over Megu's body, I did not take on her personality. That is because I have placed it elsewhere. As we agreed, I have stored it within a memory that I crafted for that specific purpose. The memory itself is not true: it never happened. And yet it is all that remains of the mind of the Megu that you knew. She has been waiting for you, Suigintou. What you do with the memory is your business. But be warned: if you destroy it in front of me, it will not go well for you."

Suigintou did not know how to respond to this. Her first thought was that Kirakishou must be lying, or trying to trick her. But the very thought of Megu's mind, still existing in any form, was not something she could disregard.

"I will accept the inheritance."

Kirakishou held out a ring. It looked very much like a ring of contract. To the point where Suigintou could not be sure it was anything else. She had seen far stranger things.

"If this is a trick," Suigintou warned her, "I will never forgive you."

"If it was a trick," Kirakishou replied, "neither would Megu." She dropped the ring in Suigintou's outstretched hand.

The ring wasn't wet. Which was a relief, considering where Kirakishou kept her own. Finally, disgusted with her own hesitation, Suigintou shook her head firmly and slipped the ring onto her finger.

Nothing happened.

Scowling, Suigintou opened her mouth to yell at Kirakishou, but that was when she saw it.

Kirakishou looked... different. She was wearing the same clothes: silk pajamas, the only thing Jun could convince her to wear while at home. That hadn't changed. But something in her expression was too familiar, too different.

"...Megu?" Suigintou whispered.

"Suigintou," Megu replied warmly. "I'm sorry. You must be furious with me, right? Betraying you, going beyond your reach, and now leaving you with this memory. I'd understand if you destroyed it right away, really."

Suigintou said nothing.

"I'm glad Kirakishou kept her promise to me. I was worried she wouldn't be able to give it to you. That you'd never be ready to hear what I had to say. I'm still a little surprised, honestly."

"What... did you want to tell me, Megu?" Suigintou murmured.

"Not much. Just to say, again, that I'm sorry. And to let you know that I'll be here, like this, for as long as you want. If you ever want to talk, or just need to hear my voice, or if you'd like me to sing that song for you again. I can do all of that. If you want. Or, you can just destroy this memory and be done with it. It's entirely up to you, Suigintou. You deserve that choice."

Suigintou quickly slipped the ring off.

Megu didn't vanish... but her expression changed, and Suigintou knew she was looking at Kirakishou again.

"There is one more part of your inheritance," Kirakishou said, giving Suigintou no time to recover from the shock. "You are aware that is within my power to impact this reality, to shape it to suit my Master."

Suigintou glared at her.

"It has come to my attention that my Master does not wish for you to be alone." Kirakishou placed a folded piece of paper on the floor, then moved away.

Suigintou snatched up the note and unfolded it. Her eyes scanned the words written, and then bulged in shock.

On the note was an address. The family who lived at the address was named Kakizaki.

Suigintou very nearly forgot to breathe.

Kirakishou had searched the Unwound World... and she had found Megu.

* * *

Hinaichigo dreamed of a golden key. It was heavy, much too heavy for a single doll to carry for long. But it was also warm, because someone else was helping her hold it. Curious, she opened her eyes, and so did the helper.

"Hinaichigo."

"...Souseiseki?"

The two Rozen Maidens stared at each other uncertainly. Hinaichigo's first impulse was to embrace her sister, who she had missed dearly. But even as close as they were standing, there was some distance between them. She did not understand it, but knew that it had to be respected.

"We have been entrusted with the key now," Souseiseki observed.

"The key to Father's workshop."

From the look they shared, it was clear that this knowledge had not come from either of them, but from the key itself.

"...why not Suiseiseki? Instead of me?" Hinaichigo finally asked.

"Perhaps because Suiseiseki is not the one I needed to speak with," Souseiseki guessed.

"You needed me?" Hinaichigo asked, thoroughly confused now.

"I have found Tomoe, in the Unwound World."

"That's wonderful!" Hinaichigo cried at once, beaming.

"...yes. She desires to make a contract with me."

"But that's even better! Was she happy when you accepted?" Hinaichigo asked.

"...I told her the matter required further consideration." Souseiseki frowned. "You are not upset?"

"Yes! I'm upset that you didn't make the contract!"

"But... she is yours," Souseiseki pointed out, weakly.

Hinaichigo pouted. "So are you. What's your point?"

"That isn't exactly what I meant, sister. This is... different."

"No, it isn't! Get back there right now and make the contract! Tomoe is easily offended, and she's sensitive! So hurry! What if she...?" Hinaichigo gasped in horror. "What if she contracts with _Suigintou_?! You get back there _right now_, Souseiseki! And don't let me see you again until Tomoe is your Master!"

Hinaichigo awoke with a start, only to find herself tucked in her doll case, with Kanaria leaning over her.

"You were having a bad dream, maybe," Kanaria said. "You were kicking your case."

"No, I was kicking Souseiseki," Hinaichigo corrected. In a lower tone, she added, "Big dummyhead..."

"What's big and/or dumb about my head?!" Kanaria demanded angrily.

"Oh, not you, Kana-chan," Hinaichigo said quickly, smiling up at her. "Your head is wide and pleasing." As if to prove this, she stood up and kissed Kanaria's forehead. "Well, sweet dreams! Sorry I woke you!" Hinaichigo ducked back into her case and swiftly shut it.

Kanaria stared at the closed case, a slight flush to her cheeks. "'Wide and pleasing'... what does that even mean, maybe?!"

* * *

Concluded in **Chapter 5: The First Doll's Heart**

Suigintou's search for Megu yields a curious result: Kakizaki Mei, an incomplete child seeking a love beyond her reach. Kirakishou was able to accept the Unwound World's attempt to replace her, but Suigintou is another story...

* * *

**Endnotes:**

So there's one more manga chapter I have yet to read, I think. And as I said, glad I started this story. Not saying it's better, just saying it's different. Though, if you like it better, or even if you don't, feel free to say so.


End file.
